The invention relates to a piston for an internal combustion engine, with a piston body having two pin bosses.
A piston for an internal combustion engine is known from Reference DE 198 46 152 A1, which consists of a basic piston body having pin bosses and having a box-shaped piston skirt. A ring-shaped component is welded onto the head region of the basic piston body, with part of the ring belt area being worked into the outside of this component, and the upper part being formed as a top Land of the piston. The component, together with the piston crown sided part of the basic piston body, forms a ring-shaped cooling channel that is closed, towards the boss side, by a circumferential wall molded onto the basic piston body. With this design, the ring-shaped component is welded to the basic piston body by way of each of its two faces, which makes the production of the piston known from the state of the art very time-consuming and labor-intensive.
Proceeding from this, the invention is based on the problem of simplifying, accelerating, and thereby decreasing the cost of the production process of a piston having a cooling channel.